


Surprises

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Limb detatchement, Monster!Sides, Mummy!Roman, Shapeshifter!Deceit, Skeleton!Remus, Vampire!Virgil, Werewolf!Patton, Zombie!Logan, not beta read or edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: Is it called a helping hand?Prompt from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Il5Lk3vyhlg
Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Surprises

Logan yawned, as he walked downstairs. He heard the usual sounds of Patton cooking for the members of the family who needed or liked to eat. He himself, as a zombie, fell into the camp of people who liked to eat, although it wasn't strictly necessary for his survival. He heard the sound of Virgil’s tomb sliding open as the vampire, one of the two who needed to eat, got up. That meant...bingo, Roman started singing. He wouldn’t be down for at least the next 15 minutes. Meanwhile, Logan entered the kitchen to see Patton depositing their breakfast on to the table.

“Good morning, Lolo!” he chirped, his tan tail waving. 

“Salutations, Patton. What did you make today?”

“I thought I would try something new! I found a recipe for o-me-lets.’

“Are you referring to omelets?” 

“Is that how you say it?”

“Yes. What did you put in them?”

“That’s a surprise!”

Logan gave him a sideways glance, but Patton just smiled, the end of his tail stirring up a bit of white powder on the floor that was probably flour or baking soda. Virgil trudged into the kitchen and shoved a forkful of the omelet on his plate into his mouth. 

“Good morning, Virge!”

The grumpy vampire grunted his acknowledgement. Logan took his seat and ate a bit of the omelet. It was surprisingly good, even for Patton. It seemed like he had stuffed it with mushrooms and something with a nutty taste to it. He guessed Patton had put a different filling in each one, as he was the only one fond of mushrooms, and both he and Virgil required bloodier food.

“You did quite well, Patton.”

“Thank you, Lolo!” the werewolf replied, clapping his hands together in excitement, his tail threatening to knock the stack of dishes from last night’s dinner off of the counter. 

“You’re welcome. Be careful of the dishes,” he gently reminded him, raising the next forkful to his mouth. Virgil was almost done with his portion next to him, and was slowly looking more alive. By the time he finished the plate, he could have been human except for the fangs and his skin, which as a touch too pale to be a result of simply staying indoors. 

“Thanks, Pat,” he whispered, “Princey still not done yet?”

“As a matter of fact, I am!” Roman replied, bouncing into the kitchen, “It looks marvelous, padre,” he added just before tearing in to his breakfast.

“Thank you!” Patton replied and starting eating his own portion. Chatter filled the room as they ate, then Roman reluctantly accepted that it was his turn to do the dishes and he started working on them. 

Virgil retreated to his room under the pretense of having some work to do, and Logan was at the point of excusing himself, as well, when they heard yelling coming from upstairs. A second later a skeletal arm landed in the living room and scuttled around on the carpet. Logan walked over and touched the finger to get the hand’s attention. The hand quickly latched onto his. Logan picked up the arm. It undoubtedly belonged to Remus, who was also undoubtedly one of the people responsible for the yelling.

“You  _ can  _ just make it go away by throwing all your limbs away!”

The second arm hopped down, balancing Remus’s head.

“Hey! Logan, throw it to me,” the head said over a clatter as bones rushed over and through the railing and began reassembling Remus’s body, struggling through the folds of the clothes he had probably slept in. Logan placed the arm on the ground and it scuttled over to Remus, who popped it back into its socket just as a bird flew down and turned into a...discontented Dee, to say the least.

“You left,” he started, grabbing Remus’s arm, which came out with a barely-audible pop, “Your  _ sweetly scented  _ art project all over my room!” he yelled, and tried slapping Remus with his own arm, seeming to forget Remus could still control the arm. The hand bent in ways that surely wouldn’t have been possible if it had flesh, muscle, and tendons to avoid hitting Remus.

“You wanted to see it,” Remus protested, snatching his arm back.

“Not looming in my face the second I woke up,” Dee decided on morphing his hand into a giant foam hand that honestly looked too soft and without enough aerodynamic qualities to make it hurt much.

“Hey, do you want to see my project?” Remus spun around to face Logan, Patton, and Roman.

“The  _ wrong  _ answer is no.”

“I want to see!” Patton replied immediately, “Although, what’s that smell on you, Dee?”

“It  _ isn’t  _ the results of his project,” Dee muttered and his nose folded away into his skin, as Remus hurled his arms and head up the stairs. A second later they returned, one hand holding Remus’s head, which it hurled at his body, and the second holding a sculpture that, although Logan could admit looked interesting, had a revolting smell even to his severely dampened olfactory processing center. Patton hid his nose in his shirt, and Roman had no reservations about running out of the room, still clutching a soapy dish.

“Perhaps it would be wise to put that back in your room,” Logan said after a moment’s pause.

“I  _ didn’t  _ tell you so,” Dee grumbled. Remus clearly decided reattaching limbs would be too much energy and ran off to put it away, quickly reappearing via jumping off the landing.

“Well, Remus, I was wondering if you could help me?”

“Well, I have work, but I think I can still lend a hand,” Remus replied, and popped his left hand off, handing it to Patton.

“Okay! When do you need your hand back?”

“Sometime before I go to sleep,” Remus replied lightly. Logan excused himself from the room before he could figure out what project Patton was working on where a single hand would be helpful. He knew better than to think that Patton would take the hand if it wasn’t helpful. He busied himself in his room for the day, and decided to forgo lunch. 

When he came down for dinner, which had long since been declared mandatory even if you didn’t eat, Remus’s hand was laying next to the skeleton’s place at the table, drumming out a rhythm. Remus entered behind him and popped the hand on. Patton came out of the kitchen and deposited the food in the center.

“Thanks for your helping hand, Remus!”

“Of course, although I must ask, what were you doing that only needed one hand?”

“It’s a surprise!” Patton replied.

“I don’t like surprises,” Virgil said, slinking into his seat.

“It’s a good kind of surprise, Virge, pinky promise!” Patton replied, extending his pinky to Virgil. He looked at Patton for a moment before hooking his pinky onto it.

“I must say I am rather curious as to the reason for needing a single hand.”

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see!” Patton insisted.


End file.
